You Saw His, Now Show Him Yours
by Andromeda Earhart
Summary: Challenge accepted by writergirl89, my response to Prompt 1: What would have happened in "Naked" if Nick had never brought Amanda back to his room where Jess was waiting naked?  ;


**Back already, I am! I got inspired by the prompts suggested by writergirl89 (thank you lovely for the inspiration) and decided to tackle the first one first. Started out simple enough in my mind but it quickly grew into, well, this. I hope you enjoy. My mind runs a bit crazy at night, so just a word of warning, towards the end this definitely earns its M rating ;) Let me know what you think!**

…..

Jess felt her palms sweating and a chill ran down her spine as she stood, waiting with only a green towel covering her naked body. She did a little dance to loosen up but she was so nervous that even that didn't help. Was CeCe really right? Was this the right thing to do? Or would it just make Nick even more awkward? She cringed when she heard the apartment door slam and knew it was too late to turn back now. Her arms were crossed, hands holding either side of the towel as she braced herself.

Her plan was simple, the minute he opened the door she would open the towel for roughly the same amount of time that she had seen his, erm, _peen_, and then she would close the towel back up, nod good evening, and gracefully exit. Things would be all tied up and even. No more awkward conversations or silent treatments. Things would go back to normal and Nick would go back to being the Nick she knew and cared about. Her Nick.

The thing with Jess is that absolutely nothing is as simple as it should be. She froze the second she heard his doorknob rattle and when he opened it, she felt paralyzed. His head was down, sweatshirt hood up. He hadn't noticed her. He closed the door, and head still down he was walking right towards her. She was too freaked out to move out of the way and then before she knew it he collided right into her, sending both of them (and her towel) to the ground.

"What the fuck!" Nick yelled upon running into her and falling. She just stared, wide-eyed and silent, up at him as he looked down at her with a scrunched up face. Her towel had fallen off, _completely_ _off_, and she was completely naked under him. And his body was pressed hard against hers. She gulped as he lifted himself slightly.

"Oh, God, Jess!" he said loudly as his eyes fell upon her body under his. His eyes searched her for what seemed like an eternity to her, much longer than the few seconds she had seen him dancing with his pe- _bing bong_ out. And it made her uncomfortable, but also kind of empowered. Because as he looked at her body she looked at his expression and she liked what she saw. She liked what she saw because she could tell that he liked what he saw.

"Uh," she breathed before clearing her throat. His head snapped up to where his eyes met hers, and his cheeks were pink she noticed. She thought it was adorable and smirked a little to herself. "Like what you see there, partner?" she asked trying to sound like a cowboy, but the accent was horrendous as usual.

"Ye- wai-hey!" Nick stammered defensively, "What in the hell are you doing in here naked? Were you waiting for me to get home?"

"I, uh, well…" His eyes bore into hers and the expression they held made her nervous and excited all at once. "I told CeCe about seeing your peeeeeeenis_t_, and she said the best way to get things back to normal was to show you mine, since I've seen yours. And I had a whole suave plan mapped out but you and your sweatshirt ruined it and now I just look like an idiot." But an idiot was the last thing he thought she looked like.

"Okay, I see," he said nodding. And she couldn't help but notice he had a slight mischievous glint in his eye. "And what exactly was this _suave_ plan?"

"Nick, there's no hope of it now so we should just dro-"

"Jess, I think I deserve to hear it. I'm intrigued." His voice held amusement and she knew, she just _knew_ that he was fucking with her. But she humored him anyway.

"Well, I was here standing with the towel," she motioned to the towel. "It was simple, really. You were going to walk in and I was just going to open it for a few seconds, close it back up, and make a tastefully debonair exit."

"And to get this straight, you thought that would make things _less_ awkward?" he asked, his eyes still twinkling with mischief. He was torturing her, and she was growing more and more certain that he was fully aware of it.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did." She pursed her lips and gave him a defiant blink. Only Jess would try to make something as small as a blink defiant.

He halfway surprised her by chuckling to himself. "Well 'A' for effort, Jess."

"You know, I never understood that expression," she said, her brows knitting together in confusion. "Because the letter 'A' couldn't possibly stand for effort. Effort starts with an 'E'. People should say 'A' for _affort_," she emphasized the short 'A' on her made up word to display her point. Nick laughed again. Only Jess could go off on a grammar tangent at a time such as this, he thought. She smiled at his laugh, liking the way it sounded and also liking that she had caused it. She looked up into his dark eyes that were boring right back down into her. He was still so close to her that she could smell his wonderful smell. It was very manly, but in a good way, in the best way, she thought. That along with the expression on his face and the warmth of his body was beginning to make her head feel hazy and her heartbeat accelerate. She bit her lip, wriggling beneath him. And then, she was painfully aware of her nakedness. "Uh, Nick?" she asked breathily.

That voice did something to him. He was already intoxicated by her, he had been since the moment he had taken in the sight of her. And with every word her sweet voice spoke he was even more drawn in. At times she was Jess, the roommate he liked but who was relentless and got to his very last nerve. But at other times she teetered into the role of Jess, the roommate he was completely amazed by and who he found himself wanting, very badly. This Jess was more present as of recently. So when she peered up at him, saying his name like _that_, it was not hard to tell what he was thinking. "Yeah, Jess?" he breathed back.

"You realize you're still on top of me, right? I'm kind of thinking it would be best if I put some clothes on."

His daze was broken as quickly as it had come. It was nearly impossible to mask the disappointment. "Oh. Oh, yeah, sure. Understandable." He lifted himself off of her and tried (failing miserably) to not watch her raise herself to her feet and collect her towel. And then she was gone. He got up as well and plopped himself onto his bed, his hands covering his face in a combination of frustration and disappointment. He had had her _right there_, and he hadn't done anything. Pussying out had been his theme of the week, apparently. First with Amanda, now with Jess.

What Jess had said about him not being the type of guy for casual meaningless sex, it had unexpectedly struck a chord with him. Before work that day, he had every intention of persuading Amanda to come back to his place with him. He had had every intention of having sex with her like he had thought he had wanted to. But the minute he saw her, he knew she wasn't what he wanted. He wanted the crazy quirky girl who had squealed in laugher when she had seen his "dingaling" or whatever the hell she'd called it. He wanted the girl who could take any situation and make it ten times better or ten times worse in the blink of an eye. He wanted the girl who was so pure that she still got excited about eating ice cream and sang songs about fucking _everything_ and who had a feeling stick and who couldn't even say the word penis. He wanted Jess.

And just like that she was back. She knocked first, and after he hollered to come in, she slid in quietly, now covered by her pajamas. He finally pulled his hands from his face and pulled himself up to where he was sitting.

"Nick," she said pointedly. "In the time I was gone, I worked on something for you." He lifted a brow curiously. She cleared her throat. "Penis." She said it slowly and elaborately, making sure he could hear that every syllable was audible and correct.

He smirked as he looked up at her. "Very good, Jess." She just smiled down at him.

"So, Nick. When we were, you know, earlier? You saw… Everything. Right?"

"Jess, how could I not have?" he asked, realizing he dreaded revisiting the moment. She nodded knowingly.

"Right," she whispered. More loudly she added, "I guess things are back to normal, then? Like CeCe said."

"Yeah, I guess," he murmured. Their eyes searched the others. They searched for any sign that their feelings were mutual. They each had no idea just how much the other did return their feelings. Her icy blue eyes were too much for him to bear, and his dark brown ones too much for her as well. She bit her lip as she had done earlier and damn, he thought, why does she have to be so sexy when she does that? She felt his eyes bore into her with even more intensity and wondered the same thing. She wanted to jump his bones and take him down to Chinatown right now, she thought. But that would only make things more awkward. Like she had thought earlier in the evening, she had wanted _her _Nick back, not the awkward Nick she had had the past few days.

They didn't notice how much time passed by as they stayed like that, searching one another in quiet desperation. In that brief eternity, they both had an epiphany. All fear of awkwardness faded from Jess's mind and all insecurity from Nick's. They wanted each other, and if they didn't act, their regret would swallow them up more than any stupid fear they had. Nearly simultaneously he moved to the edge of the bed and she walked up to meet him and he had his hands on her face, pulling her in, and then they were kissing and _holy shit_ did it feel good, they both thought.

Nick wasted no time pulling Jess down to the bed and lifting himself on top of her. She moaned into his mouth as he deepened the kiss, earning a small groan from him. Jess lost herself entirely in what she was doing. Her fingers tangled in his hair and her legs lifted and locked around his waist. And there was an unmistakable burning in her center and she needed it to be satisfied. She bucked her hips to meet his and whimpered at the feeling. The sensation drove Nick crazy and he couldn't hold back anymore, he had to see that gorgeous body again. He fumbled with the buttons on her shirt and she reached down to help. Together they completed the task and then his hands were at the elastic of her pants, tugging impatiently. She retracted her legs from where they were, wrapped tightly around his hips and let him pull her pants down and then she was naked, completely exposed just as earlier. No underwear, no nothing. Only Jess.

She no longer felt exposed under him, as she had earlier. She only felt the good empowered part, multiplied by about a zillion she thought. He was taking her in, studying every inch of her skin and every curve of her body. She looked up at him, still clothed, and couldn't resist the need to know how his skin felt on hers. She reached up to pull his shirt off. He let her with no hesitation and their bodies were melded together. Then she tugged at the waistband of his pants and with a moan pleaded to remove them as well. Nick didn't have to be asked twice. She pulled down his pants and boxers all in one fluid motion and it was her turn to take in the sight of him once more. And then, she realized, she needed him. And he needed her. And then he had her. The events of the evening had all progressed so naturally, why slow it down to ask the question they both knew the answer to: are you sure, do you really want to do this? The answer for both Nick and Jess was yes. Not only yes but _fuck_ yes.

"Fuck yes, Nick," Jess moaned as he moved harder and faster, in and out. He groaned and continued at the quick rhythm. It was so unbelievably hot hearing her talk like that. He couldn't hold back, even though he knew he probably should. How did he stand a chance of lasting more than a mere few minutes with _that_ writhing beneath him? "Yeah, Nick, give it to me," she commanded, and just that he did. That's what he did until he felt her tighten around him and shake beneath him, doing everything to not yell out as she reached her climax. He thought he would die if he had to hold back any longer so he too met his release. He slowed down to a stop when they were both done and couldn't help but to stare down at her.

"Jess?" he asked, pushing a curly strand of hair back from her face. She blinked up at him, a starry look in her eyes and a contagious smile on her lips. "Let's not make this awkward, alright? You told me I don't share my feelings enough, so here I am, sharing my feelings. This could go two ways, right. We could get up, you could go to your room and I could stay in mine, and tomorrow we could wake up and feel awkward as fuck about all of this. We could avoid each other and not talk about it, but we both know that's shit." The very thought of this terrified her.

"What's the other way it could go then?" she asked quickly.

"The other way," he started, his hand grazing her cheek and trailing down along her jaw, then to her neck, then circling her breasts, "Is that you could stay in here. We could take each other all night like we know we want to, and come tomorrow we can choose not to be awkward about it." His hand trailed back up to her hair where it stayed, his fingers playing with the soft messy locks there. "We're adults and we know what we want. For me, what I want is you."

Jess was grinning ear to ear as he finished stating the scenario that, to her, couldn't be more perfect. "All night?" she asked, her goofy grin growing. He couldn't help but grin as well before leaning down to connect his lips to hers once more.


End file.
